Raining Fire
by Katris Fray
Summary: Abbi Mellark was just a teenage girl, and now she finds her whole world collapsing in on her. She is known as collateral damage in a raging war she is stuck in the middle of. But her, Ben, Ryian and Mike and binded together by something, thought impossible and are the ultimate weapon to anyone. A weapon that must not be tampered with, something her parents hate...
1. The Accusation

The man sweeps his hand towards Ben, and I cautiously take a seat beside him at the end. My head is facing the ground and I pay ridiculous detail to the floor. Mike and Ryian's feet walk past me to Ben's side and drop their bags to their feet.

Until I look across at us, I didn't notice that we all have our head hung down. I don't even know why I'm doing it, this encourages me to raise my head high and pop my shoulders back.

"It has come to our attention, that you have..."

"Addictions." He carefully chooses his words.

"Excuse me." I say.

"Yesterday there was an article published, mainly concerning Miss Mellark." The man points at me rudely. I glare at his finger with hatred and look at him in the eyes.

"Then why are my friends here?" I ask.

"Fine, gentlemen please go with this officer." He tells another person, who turns out to be a lady. She has short dark hair and pale skin and walks out of the room followed by my 3 friends who all stare at me with different emotion.

I take a deep breath out of my mouth, and as I exhale it feels like my body has been hit by an earthquake as it shutters and shakes.

"Happy Miss Mellark?" He asks me.

"What do you want?" I ask back, my hands clenching my skirt in a fist.

He tilts his head down, and takes a seat uncomfortably beside me. I really want to squirm away, but I freeze in position and crank my head to this man.

"Can I at least have a name?" I'm asking very little yet I'm getting no answers.

"I want to asses you?"

"On what?" I continue.

"My name is Rowan Papesis." He tells me.

"Ok, thank-you for telling me."

Mr Papesis eyes furrow into one eyebrow and he comes even closer than he was.

"Can I help you Mr Papesis?" I ask.

"Yes, we want to asses you." It's as if he's a broken record, playing over and over again.

"On what?" I start getting impatient.

"Your health." Mr Papesis.

"What, I don't understand-" He cuts me off before Ica finish.

"A recent article has came to our attention-"

"Wait whose attention."

"The police." Mr Papesis confirms.

"Oh." Is all I can actually say.

I take a blink and as I open my eyes the whole world has blurred up again.

_Great. Perfect timing._

But this time it isn't just my blurred vision, I feel like all the water in my body turns to sweat coming out everywhere, and my throat becomes engulfed in flames, but the weirdest is that all the veins in my right hand, which is covered in a skin coloured bandage, start throbbing non-stop. I try my best to not think of the pain I was in when I spilled a chemical on it. But is it possible?

That all these strange things that are happening to my body are happening because of the chemical that smashed on it?

"What happened to your hand?" He asks staring straight at in like I was.

"Umm, I was cutting bread and cut my hand." I say.

"So you need a bandage that covers your whole hand?"

_How rude!_ I want to shriek. But don't I must keep my cool. I blink consecutively and it all goes away besides the throbbing and dripping of sweat.

I nod and go back to fiddling with my skirt.

"So we're going to take you to a medical practise and get you access-"

"You can't do that without my parents or a parent or even a guardian around. I know my rights." My sass just comes naturally in a time like this.

"Not if you're a threat to yourself and others." I know that line. But it's not a happy memory. I remember hearing it on a crime show one day. The Defence Attorney told it to a man that was...

"Mad." I gasp. I start hyperventilating.

"You think I'm mad?!" I hiss, shooting up to my feet.

"That's why we're examining or assessing you." He says.

"You can't do this, I'm 14-"tears start to swell up in my eyes.

"-Turning fifteen in less than a month. Please Miss Mellark come with me." Mr Papesis tries to put a hand on me but I swat it away.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I say hysterically.

"Miss Mellark, please-"

"No, I'm not mad! I'm not an addict either! What's your evidence, or, or, sources that I'm mad?" I stammer

"We have both." Mr Papesis seems too calm considering he's accusing me of being mad.

"No! I want my parents!" I literally scream at him. My right hand must be in a fist because a warm feeling is pulsing through it, and I like it.

"Wow, wow, wow, calm down Miss Mellark."

"Don't talk to me." My voice takes a plunge down as I try to think clearly. Struggling to find a loophole for me to have someone with me.

"Miss Mellark-"

"I said don't talk to me." I say. That warm feeling becomes hot, and hot becomes hotter and more unbearable.

"Miss Mellark."

A ding goes off in my head signalling that my patience is up, I lunge at his face and slap him right across the face, jerking his head to the left.

Mr Papesis screams and sits back down. It takes me a while to see that a bright, red, raw hand mark imprints his skin. My slap wouldn't be that powerful. It can't be that powerful!

I'm 14.

A teenage girl!

I look back down at my right hand, it's still entwined in a bandage.

"Wait here Mr Papesis." My normal voices returns and I exit the room and quickly walk to the staff room. I find the kitchen and approach the freezer.I must be quick before anyone sees a student in the staff room.

I open the freezer and locate some ice.

Kurplunk!

They smash onto the floor. I grab some that were in still in the actual freezer and run with them in my bare hands back to the room where I was.

"Here." I say handing him the ice. As they drip into his bare hands, he look st me in awe.

"What?" I ask.

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?" I check shaking water off my hand like a dog, a pink dog. The othr hand has a soaked bandage, but I'll survive.

"Slap someone, and then help them." Mr Papesis says.

"I-don't get where you're coming from Mr Papesis." I exclaim sitting down like a civilized person.

"Please it's Rowan."

"Rowan." I say.

"But your name is Cole."

"Rowna is just the ame I go by, it's actually my middle name." he explains.

I just nod.

"So how did you do that." He asks.

"Well, I don't know. You see I'm very impulsive, and act purely in the heat of the moment. But after I've done that I feel.." My voice drifts off and so does this heavy feeling in my chest. I feel like a baby bird about to take flight, on the edge of a nest but can't quite get there yet.

"Guilty. I feel guilt badly." I confess now a weight has been lifted from my chest.

Rowan nods. My heart is telling me to trust him. To trust Rowan Papesis. But my brain is telling me to be careful.

But if I was so careful, why did I just tell him how I roll?

"A mad person wouldn't say that, they would just plead that they're sane." He says.

"That answer seemed well thought out, and normal. I can understand that most teenagers are like that. But you're getting all the publicity and spotlight. All because off your parents." He generally sounded nice and soft, gentle even.

"Rowan." I say the innocence coming naturally. Rowan seems surprised by that tone, shifting in his seat and coming closer.

"Yes?" He says.

"Do you think I'm mad." I whisper.

I give him time to answer, but it feels like forever and it's gnawing away at my insides, the anxiety choking me.

But he shakes his head, getting faster and faster until he speaks.

"I think you're a teenager, who is protective and impulsive, protective and short fused, who is unfortunate to be used as bait for her parents." No normal cop or detective would say that, a psychologist would I open my mouth to say something but the door clicks open and a voice peeps through, I spin back a find a tiny lady pipe up.

"Ready Doctor Papesis?" She speaks.

_Doctor?_

Frantic, my eyes fly back to Rowan who is closer than before, his eyes scan me and doesn't leave my face.

"We're ready." _Doctor Papesis_ says and offers a hand to help me up from my seat.

Though unnecessary I take it and we rises me to my feet.

Sunlight blinds me seeping through the blinds, electrifying the plain white walls I get dragged through the door, blinded.


	2. The Rescue

**Part 1: The Diagnosis**

In the corridor I don't see any of my friends. In fact it's dead silent only the churn of the fans disrupts the silence. I shiver, wanting my jumper but I'm pretty sure that I left it in my locker.

My mouth dried out like a dessert and I have a sudden surge of fear. The feeling consumes me and makes my heart hammer against my chest.

_This can't be happening! It isn't happening! This is impossible!_

I chant to myself in an attempt to calm myself down. I keep thinking this is a nightmare a terrible one, but it isn't.

We're walking outside the school gates like a criminal, there a big buff people who look like bodyguards or security on each side of me, Doctor Papesis is infront talking to the tiny lady and I'm here boxed in from running, and it feels like I'm suffocating, my throat closing in.

"Wait." I say harshly.

"What?" The guy from my right says glaring down at me from above.

"I left my schoolbag inside." I say almost a whisper.

One of them grunts and says.

"Ok then hurry." He sends me off, only with one body.

I scream inside tripping three times. I want to scream out to our school principal for some reason.

For letting them take me?

I go inside the meeting room and find my bag lying on the floor as it was before.

I scoop it up and go back into the corridor.

"Wait, I need to go to the bathroom." I say to the man.

He grunts AGAIN and ponders the idea.

"You have five minutes." He mumbles worse than a guy in my class, and all he ever does is mumble.

I nod in thanks and practically run to the bathroom, right next to the room we were in,

I bolt the door behind me and sigh. I hadn't even noticed I'd been holding my breath until now. It's small with turquoise tiles lining it at all angles and a squeaky clean white toilet and sink with an almost new mirror.

I'm taking deep breaths now, and this room feels like it's closing in on me.

I yank my hair so that it might make my concentrate and shut my eyes.

But when I open them the world is a blur, all the searing sensations come back and this putrid smell fills my nostrils.

I gag in repulsion, and pinch my nose closed, and find the source.

The toilet.

I slam it shut and look in the mirror, clutching the clean and blink. This time it seems the world has re-defined it's self. I can see every scratch in the mirror, even a small crack at the side. I don't remember seeing those when I came in.

I can see every small acne scar on my forehead I've had since I was ten, every pimple that might pop. My eyelashes oddly preach up slightly, and all the hair in my eye-brows seem so fine and acute.

"What?" I say, and turn away from the sight and rummage my skirt pocked for my phone. I swear I put it in there today.

But it wasn't in there.

I immediately go to my bag and search every corner of it for my phone, I search in all the slots until finally I find it tucked behind my pencil case.

_Funny, I don't remember putting it here._

I activate my mobile phone and I don't know what I'm doing my hands work by themselves.

_I can't ring Mum or Dad they're at work, I can't bother them._

But in an instant I know what I'm going to do. I dial Uncle Haymitch and pray to God that he's not drunk enough that he can't answer.

Anxiety creeps in and I so badly want him to pick up more than anything in the world.

"Two minutes Miss Mellark." He knocks the bathroom door violently and yells.

_Shit!_

"Ok." I try to sound calm but it really doesn't work. A nauseous feeling crashes me, and I swallow bile in the back of the throat.

"Please, please pick up." I feel like I'm in a horror movie, the serial killer barging and taunting me to come out.

I almost lose hope after five rings, but then a click comes and heavy breaths echo through the line.

"Uncle Haymitch!" I yelp.

"What sweetheart, aren't you meant to be in school or something?" His voice slurs and he's definitely drunk but at least not flat out drunk. Ignoring what he said I speak.

"Please, please help me. They're here. I don't know what to do! They think I'm mad or something-"

"Wait, wait, wait a second. Who's there, who's coming to get you?" Uncle Haymitch sounds like he just got slapped, there is evidently alarm in his voice.

"The cops. I don't know, there is a psychologist and big, big guys." I almost whisper towards the end. A bad head-ache comes to me, I feel like crap, I actually start shivering.

There was an awkward pause until.

"So you're not in danger..." He says.

"Yes! Just please go to wherever Doctor Papesis works, I think I'll be there, or, or the police station. Hurry they want to check my mental health-" I chatter.

"Out Mellark! Out! You're on the phone, out you come." He barges.

"Abbi-" Uncle Haymitch starts to talk but I hand up, shove my phone down my bra and flush the toilet.

I don't care if my phone will bulge, I really don't. But I try to conceal it by putting my jumper on and my blazer on top. My jumper is all saggy and woolly, so it works well as a camouflage. But there is still an outline where it is.

Another knock hits the door and I take me and my belongings out of there. Trying so hard to conatin waves ofchattering.

But as soon as I open the door, I come face to face with a daunting, large, muscular man.

"Who were you talking to?" he demands.

_None of your business!_

"No body." I try to sound like I think he's stupid, but he doesn't bite into it.

"Who were you talking to?" He asks me again. Anger ripples inside of me, and I decide to take the lid of a boiling hot pot of anger.

"None of your bloody business, you giant, annoying brute. Now come on, before I accuse you of something that'll ruin you!" I snap in a really nasty fashion, I clench down and lock my jaw up to give a hard, cold look.

All his features says that he's shocked of my outrage. But I just walk infront of him and don't look back until I reach a car that I share with _Doctor_ Papesis, the tiny lady and the annoying brute.

I just stare out the window in silence the whole time. I wonder where Ben, Mike and Ryian are, and what they're doing. Have they even noticed I'm gone?

I think they would have, they would have seen me, maybe even heard me...

We pass my Dad's bakery, he'll be there today, he's working and this Saturday I'll be with him.

I smile at this thought.

I love my Dad. I love my Mum too. But lately I haven't been showing it, at all. So it'll be nice when I get to spend a day with my father, and Mum with probably be there.

We turn down a few more streets and appears at a small little psychology business, with the light brown blinds drawn, and it bold black writing it reads.

**Dr C.R Papesis**

**University of the Capitol psychology degree**

**Criminal Psychologist for the police department of District 12**

A shiver runs up my spine. I'm getting accessed for the police on my mental state. I feel wheezy, my tummy is doing tumble turns and I feel like I just copped a hammer in the head!

We pull up along the side of the road, and they all get out except me.

Doctor Papesis comes and pokes his head into the car.

"Come on Miss Mellark." He says.

I groan and roll my eyes and get out of the car. The sun has broken through the clouds and the glare down at me, I squint and cover my eyes it's so bright.

I'm escorted into the building, feeling sicker and sicker with every step. It's a cute builing with cream coloured walls, and a mahogany reception desk to my left, and behind it files and files stacked along it, crammed together, Some look so old I wonder ow long he's been here. To my right are a few couches, a light red with a coffe table in the cente of them, there is a shelf with magazines and a radio on the wall with a television opposite it. It's quite a cute place, if they weren't questioning my sanity.

I don' listen to my rights when they're read. I already know them, and I know they're violating them right now.

_Uncle Haymitch!_ I internally scream.

Sweat comes back, I'm shivering, my head feels like it's been dented, and my eyes feel so tired and dry.

I'm sick, but with what?

I haven't felt this weird since I hallucinated the wolfs in the forest, _at least I think I hallucinated them..._

"So Miss Mellark." A voice says. But it feels like it's been amplified. I rest my head in my hands and rub my temples.

"Please, just call me Abbi." I moan.

"Well, you don't sound too well." Rowan, as he wants me to call him, says.

"That's what tends to happen to you when you're accused of being mental." I say grinning in stupid success.

"I didn't say that." He retorts.

The Doctor leads me into his office, at least that's what I think they call it. The walls are the same colour as the reception with brown beams running along the top of the walls, there is a metal black shelf lined with books for psychology, but only one title stands out.

_Signs a teenager is doing downhill._

I gulp.

But back to out conversation.

"Then why am I here, why are my rights being violated, why am I with a psychologist?" I almost scream.

"One of my colleagues told me you were talking to someone on the phone." He says straight forward, how I like it.

"Yeah so what?" I say like a true teenager.

"Who was it?" Doctor Papesis asks nicely. I don't think he meant to be straight forward, but I did like it.

His voice almost makes me want to tell him, but I couldn't.

"You'll see." Is all I say.

"So why am I here." I say lightening my mood.

"I'm meant to access you." He tells me.

"But, I don't think there is much to access. You're a normal teenager with alot on her plate." I recall him saying something similar before we got here...

"Then why am I still here." I inquire.

"Because if I do' access you they'll think I'm dirty or-" The doctor stops himself and slaps a hand across his mouth.

"Who wants to access me, and why will they think your dirty if you don't?" I ask almost whispering.

"Don't. I've said too much." He says dangerously.

"Please Doctor-"

"Rowan." He corrects but I ignore him.

"Who wants to access me?" I ask desperately.

When suddenly a horrible screech echoes through the peaceful street, coming through the thick walls, I hear the door bell ring as it opens I hadn't even noticed it before

Yelling and arguments erupt from the other room, and we both look at the door in anticipation on who'll come through.

Uncle Haymitch comes in with ungroomed hair and he hasn't shaven in ages. He looks the same, drunk, or hung-over, poorly dressed, black trousers and a white shirt thrown on with a purple coat on top of it all.

"You." He points to me.

"We're leaving, come on." I do as I'm told and hurry over to him and throw my arms around my godfather, never in my life have I been so happy to see him.

"I'm sorry sir, but we're in session here." Rowan says.

"I don't care." Haymitch growls.

He grabs my wrist painfully and I feel like I just lost my spine and I slump as he drags me through the room, through a seas of people in reception all gapping and pointing like we're a freak show. He pulls me into a car where someone drives us.

I crouch up next to him in the backseat and he strokes my hair awkwardly.

"You're ok sweetheart, you're ok." Uncle Haymitch says.

But I'm not, I'm possibly mad and feel so badly sick.


End file.
